


Fairy me

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: / i guess? its not, / really fluff i guess, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Host, Fairy!Host, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Google rescues a little flower fairyThe little fairy lives in his office now





	Fairy me

**Author's Note:**

> Host is the fairy but named Rhosyn but Google refers to him as Host

Google was carrying a little fairy in his hand, the little being sitting on the palm of his hand.

Google had bought this little fairy a week ago, nourishing him back to health. The little fairy had been near death when Google had.. freed him from their previous “owner”.  
Truthfully, the fairy -who Google wanted to call Host, because Google was no good at naming if you asked _anyone_\- had been kept in a jar with the lid covered in holes. Small enough to not even allow the poor thing to _stand_ inside of it. Rhosyn's -as the fairy called himself- wings had been cramped in that little space. Google hadn't hesitated to get the fairy out and, with a quick search, find out how to take care of him as best as he could.

Rhosyn's wings had had barely any colour to them, the little fairy had looked sick and pale, the flowers in his hair looking wilted just like himself even. It had been very concerning, and Google had did his best to bring him back to health.  
Making sure to have crystals to replenish Rhosyn's magic, making sure he was in the sun as much as possible, and have some flowers nearby the little fairy could get inside to eat, as well as provide water. The little fairy seemed to be a flower fairy as far as Google had been able to tell, and it seemed to be true when the little one had taken to the flowers he's been given.

And so, the little fairy came back to health slowly, and Google made sure to document the whole process. And while he was at it, he was deciding to make a little living area for the fairy.  
What he had planned was just a terrarium, something like a fish tank but without water. He wanted to keep observing the fairy, and not just release him into nature. He knew it wasn't good either, but he would at least treat the fairy better than keeping him in a jar.  
Green was, unsurprisingly, the one who spoke up about it. Of course all three extensions had met the fairy and knew about him, and knew about Google's plans. So Green had revolted, the idea of putting the poor little fairy into a glass cage like that.

So, with the help of Oliver, they went ahead to make a _proper_ habitat for Rhosyn. With a little magical help from Wilford, they made a skylight into their office and slightly enlarged it. The four bots hadn't needed a lot of space of course, but their new little companion needed some more space.  
Oliver and Green were just glad that Google agreed, after a little arguing that it would make observations more authentic having Rhosyn live in a proper environment.

They couldn't get proper windows of course, but the skylight _did_ let natural light in that the little flower fairy needed. Making sure there were a lot of flowers and plants, it was a big section just for the one little fairy.  
It was an L-shape, with the longer part being 50 inches long, and the shorter one being 35 inches long. Giving a square where the shapes met, which had the biggest plants in them. On the longer piece at the end and slightly towards the wall was even some water.

Truly, Oliver and Green were excited to see Rhosyn's reaction to his new home. They had made sure to look up as much as they could, and get enough plants for the little being.

-

When Rhosyn was set down, his golden eyes were wide in wonder.

He had already spotted all of the colourful plants and flowers, from reds to pinks to oranges and yellows, to blues and purples and whites. And the lush thickness of green, leafs and vines.

Standing on the ground, he could feel the earth beneath his feet. It was soft, probably earth meant for potted plants, and even grew grass. A lot of the ground was covered partially by a Baby's Breath plant and Asparagus fern.  
Flying up from the ground, Rhosyn couldn't help but take it all in. There were so many flowers and plants, it was breathtaking. He was more than happy that he was to get to live here, truthfully.

A Polyscias plant or two were in the corner of the space and of the room, towering the highest of all of the plants. There were two Jade plants as well, one bigger than the other. Aluminum and Photos plants, as well as Watermelon Peperomia plants were covering a lot of the free space, darker green with the white spots, brighter green with barely green saturated white edges, green with white streaks, the leafs covering a lot of the space where there weren't flowers. Though Rhosyn could also spot a nice free patch of grass between the flowers -which were centred where the sun was shining in the most.  
In the water part were water lilies, a few blossoms of white, and white with blue tips. They were gorgeous, and Rhosyn could very easily stand on the leafs without risking anything. Spiderwort grew at the edge of the water, the little blossoms a almost purple blue.

There was a bush of Azalea flowers, the blossom dark pink, going into the purple a little. There were also Roses, normal ones and English Roses. The former coloured in yellows, golds almost, and white, while the latter were more orange, fading into yellows. There was even Hardy Hibiscus, with its beautiful dark pink, almost rest, blossoms. They kept mostly to the edges, closer to the leafy plants, though shining in the sun.  
Then he found the bright red Oriental Poppies, literally popping up here and there, petals as delicate as he remembered them to be. He found Daffodils and Tulips as well then, standing tall and proud. The Tulips in colours of pinks, yellows and soft orange-y reds. The daffodils both the typical yellow, while there were also whites with orange.  
Coming closer to the bottom between the taller flowers were A lot of colourful Pansies, from purple to blue, to pink and yellow and red. Rhosyn could spot African Violets, beautiful blue-ish purple blossoms, as well as some that were pink, with purple spots splattered on the edges. He spotted Begonias then, dark red, almost brown-ish orange, yellow and even white. Growing close together, creating their own little bouquet of flowers.

And then, there were the cutest little English Daisies. Bright with their white colours, looking like they were airbrushed with pink, with some being more pink, getting darker, until it was more of a red than dark pink even. Spotting up here and there.

Rhosyn could see the magic flowing in all of the plants, the ground covered in plants and grass making him able to see everything really well. The Google's office otherwise was completely left out of his sight, _nothing_ organic inside of it. He could see the Googles themselves, though, because they _sort of_ came alive due to magic, so Rhosyn could see where they were. The magic in all of the egos he had seen so far was almost completely identical, though there were differences in the strength of the magic and how much there was.  
It was weird to be surrounded with people who weren't human but also not... really something he could put a name on. He was glad he wasn't surrounded by humans though, if only because they were more likely to hurt him than magical folks.

And these androids had made him _such_ a lovely home! It was _huge_ for just him, and it had so many flowers, it had water and little more tree-like plants -they _were_ trees for Rhosyn- and it was just perfect. Even with natural sunlight, he could feel it on his skin, and it made him happy, wings fluttering lightly.

He happily talked to _all_ of the plants, asking them how they were, how long they've been here, what they knew of the Googles, what they needed and expected of him. He'd be the one taking care of them now, after all. It was a flower fairy's purpose to care for flowers, and Rhosyn -being an outlier through and through- could talk to more plants than just flowers, and do more than a normal flower fairy.

And he was so so happy that every plant here was really happy. They've been well taken care of, and were overjoyed at a fairy going to take care of them. It was amazing, Rhosyn was so so happy!

“Is It to your liking?”, Google asked, watching the fairy curiously. Oliver and Green had also watched the little fairy fly around and talk quietly with the flowers -a language none of them had understood- while Red didn't care at all about it. He wouldn't hurt Rhosyn of course, but he also wouldn't care. Most likely.  
“It's great!”, Rhosyn replied, smiling brightly up at the Googles, standing on one of the yellow roses. He was beaming with happiness, which made Oliver really happy as well, and Green was also very pleased with himself with what they've achieved.

Google nodded lightly. “Good. If you require anything, Host, tell one of us.”, he said, and Rhosyn rolled his eyes lightly, but smiled softly anyways. He had told Google a million times already that his name was Rhosyn, but he really didn't mind too much.  
“Will do.”, he hummed, smiling lightly and nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> its short, its shit, but idk what to do with it
> 
> if you wanna look at the plants an shit without googling i got it all in a doc  
https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hiakToc23glN0HJnpXsejTAqyaUIgtgafDZTFrVV9mM/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
